Better Left Unsaid
by talkinglik3at33n
Summary: It's amazing how one game of truth or dare can change everything.
1. What Am I Doing Here?

A/N: I got inspired by the movie The Perks of Being A Wallflower and I just had to write about this one scene in the movie. This is a Cori story and I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, this story is going to be really short ( maybe four to five chapters), but I promise it's a good read.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Victorious or the characters.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter One

The rambunctious music blasted through the speakers and the flashing strobe lights lit up the whole entire house. Teenagers from ages fifteen to nineteen where here, and they were all probably wasted or stoned.

Some of them are here to dance with their friends. Some are here to find someone to take home and others are here for prescription. Everyone is here for their own intuition, but I on the other hand, have no idea why I'm here.

Beck, one of my best friends, called me and said that he was going to have a small party at his house. His parents were gone for the weekend so he decided to have some fun. Now, me being the person I am, thought that he was only going to invite eight to twenty people from our school. Somehow, I must have misunderstood the way he said "party."

Beck's parents have a very spacious house and it's big enough to fit about over a hundred people inside. It's gigantic and it feels like every teenager in the world is in here.

The party started at eight and once I stepped inside the house, I was absolutely horrified when I saw how many people were here. I've only been inside the house for fifteen minutes and I already want to leave.

I shouldn't be here. I should be at home, curled up in my bed reading a John Green book or something. I don't drink alcohol and I don't do drugs, so why am I here?

I'm in a house full of strangers and I stick out like a sore thumb. I just have to get out of here right now.

I've made up my mind and now the only thing left for me to do is, find the door I walked in. I scan the room for the door, but I can't seem to find it because of the blinding strobe lights. I squint my eyes for a better look and I see the door on the other side of the house.

I exit the filthy kitchen and make my way towards the door. I quickly maneuver my way around the crowd of people in the living room and I'm almost out the door, until I feel someone grab my arm.

"Please let me go, I just want to- oh Beck, it's just you," I say, turning around and looking at his face. His hair is disheveled, his shirt is missing from his body, his jeans are unzipped, and his face is covered in sweat. His breath reeks of alcohol and he has bite marks on all across his neck. Jade must have been with him or wild piranha's attacked him. Either way he still looked awful.

"Why you leavin' so early? The party just started," he says, incoherently. I roll my eyes and cross my arms. He's drunk and senseless, just like the rest of them.

"I don't want to be here right now. I'm exhausted and I want to go home," I say. I'm not sure if Beck understood what I just said, but I was still going to leave whether he knew it or not.

"If you leave now, you'll miss truth or dare," he says, thinking that will make me want to stay at this ridiculous party.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to play truth or dare or any other game. I just want to go home," I say and he starts to frown in disappointment.

"Tori please just play one game. Andre, Cat, Jade, and I are going to be the only ones who are going to play so you don't have to worry about anything," he says, trying his hardest to convince me to stay.

"Just one game and then I can leave right?"

"Yes, I promise. Just play one game and then you can go if you want," he says, nodding his head. "So what do you say?"

I think it over for a second and I sight out loud before answering. "Fine, I'll stay," I say and he smiles in excitement while I pray to God that I won't regret this decision.

I mean, one game of truth or dare shouldn't be so bad right?

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and let me know what you think of the story so far. Also I hope everyone has a very good Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, etc. Thank you.


	2. The Hottest Person

A/N: I hope everyone had a good holiday and I'm excited because I can finally update. My account was having some problems so I apologize and I hope you guys enjoy chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Two

The empty beer bottle spins on the table and lands on Andre once again. His dreadlocks are tied up in a ponytail and his shirt is off, just like Beck. He looks down at the bottle and groans in frustration.

"Okay Andre, truth or dare?" Beck asks. Andre thinks it over before answering and he nods his head once he's made up his mind.

"Truth," he says and I can look at Beck and tell that he is thinking of a really vulgar question.

"How many times have you had sex?" Beck asks, with an obnoxious grin on his face and I frown in distaste. I wasn't really interested to hear about Andre's sex life, but I guess I have to sit through it just like everyone else.

"Well to be honest with you, I've only done it three times," Andre confesses, and everyone nods their heads, but Beck is the only one who laughs at his answer.

"Really man, just three times?" He asks, while laughing like an immature school boy. Everyone shakes their heads at Beck's childish behavior and I roll my eyes in annoyance. I honestly worry about him sometimes.

"Alright sorry everyone, Andre you can spin it now," Beck says, after coming to his senses and I watch as Andre spins the bottle.

We are deep in the game now and so far I haven't been chosen which is a wonderful thing for me. Looking back, I know I couldn't have done any of these dares. They were just too extreme for me.

On the first spin, Jade dared Andre to smear peanut butter on his left armpit and apple jelly on his right armpit. You can't call Andre a chicken because he actually went downstairs to grab the peanut butter and jelly. He came back and did what he was told to do. Now both of his armpits are sticky and they smell unpleasant.

Andre got his revenge when he dared Jade to push a penny around Beck's toilet seat with her bare tongue. Jade was not thrilled about it, but she did it. The sight was not pretty to watch and once Jade was done, she had to wash her tongue out with Colgate.

After that, Robbie dared Beck to do a cartwheel with all of his clothes off. Surprisingly, Beck did not hesitate to do it. Everyone took pictures, but I had to cover my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the thing that made Beck a boy.

This game was beginning to become a little out of hand, but I won't lie, I am enjoying myself. Watching my friends embarrass each other is entertaining and for the first time tonight, I was actually smiling.

"Cat it's your turn. Truth or dare?" Beck asks, the hyperactive girl. She smiles and claps her hands in excitement when it's finally her turn.

"Dare," she says, without hesitation and my eyebrows go up in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to choose dare?" Beck asks and she nods her head.

"I'm sure. Give me your best shot," Cat says and we wait for Beck to come up with a noble dare for Cat.

"Okay, this one is easy Cat. I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room," Beck says and everyone laughs except for me. I don't why, but I have a strange feeling that this dare is going to end severely.

Cat looks at Beck and she gives him a flirtatious smile. He smiles back with a big cocky grin and I roll my eyes. Of course the obvious choice is Beck. Girls and even boys think he's handsome so it's no surprise that Cat will kiss Beck.

"It's your choice Cat. You can kiss whoever you want," Beck explains and I can tell that he's waiting for Cat to plant one on him.

I don't know why but the way Cat is looking at Beck makes me feel kind of….angry. This is extremely bizarre because I have no reason to be angry. I should be happy, but instead I feel like ripping Beck's head off of his body and throwing it in a pit of fire.

What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so strange and weird?

Before I can even figure out why I'm feeling so irritated and unhappy, Cat turns to face me and I feel two soft lips press against mine. All the oxygen in my lungs has somehow disappeared and I can't move a single muscle. My mind has gone blank and my eyes are wide open in shock.

After about five seconds or ten, Cat pulls away from the kiss and smiles at me. She looks pleased of herself but I was far from pleased. I was confused and at a loss for words.

"Wow okay, I did not expect that to happen. Anyway Cat it's your to spin the bottle now," Beck says and you can hear the disappointment in his voice.

This is outrageous. One minute I'm laughing and smiling about nothing, then the next thing I now, Cat is kissing me on the lips.

I was expecting her to kiss Beck or maybe even Andre, but it wasn't either of them. She chose me, out of all people. I was not expecting that at all. Never in my life would I have thought that Cat would think I'm attractive.

"Alright Jade, truth or dare?" Cat asks the rebellious teen.

"Truth," Jade answers and the game continues.

The party is still going strong and the night is still young, but I feel like I'm ready to go home now. Everyone is laughing and enjoying themselves but I'm not. I am unable to enjoy myself because I'm still in shock on what just happened and I don't feel too good. I feel light-headed and I can't think straight. Maybe I need to go home so I can clear my mind.

"Hey guys, I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to go home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Wait, are you sure you don't want to stay? The game is getting really intense," Beck says, but I know I can't stay.

"I'm sure, I just need to go home and clear my head. I'll feel better once I've gone to bed," I say to everyone and they all say their goodbyes.

I somehow manage to get out of the house without anyone disturbing me and I safely make it inside my car. Once I'm inside my car, I lay my head down on the hard steering wheel and close my eyes.

What happened upstairs in Beck's room was ridiculous. Cat Valentine, my good and loyal best friend, kissed me without any warning. I'm shocked and so very confused on what just went down. It happened all too fast and the worst part about all of this is that, I actually enjoyed it and I want to do it again.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews and I hope you guys liked this chapter. I got all of the crazy truth or dares from Yahoo, there were some extremely crazy ones if you guys want to check it out. Thank you guys for reading and stay tuned for chapter three.


	3. Why'd You Only Kiss Me When You're High?

A/N: Happy New Year Everybody! Let's kick this new year off right with a new chapter. I hope you guys like this one and let me know what you guys think.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Three

The weekend came and went by so fast. One minute it was Friday and then the next it was Monday. It was the beginning of a new week and I was feeling very befuddled about everything.

Beck's party took place on Sunday, which I thought was unwise, because who wants to be hung-over on a Monday? I didn't drink anything at the party, so thankfully, I wasn't feeling as bad as everyone else. People in the hallways looked like extras from The Walking Dead; they all looked lifeless and drained.

It must have been about three in the morning, when the party finally ended. Judging by the way everyone looks, I'm guessing everyone only had three hours of sleep. They look so exhausted and sluggish. Honestly, I'm surprised that they all came to school. You would think that everyone would stay home after being at a huge party, but no. These people show up at school hung-over.

I am so glad I went home early. If I hadn't I would probably be hung-over just like everyone else. I left at nine because I was feeling drowsy and because of what happened upstairs in Beck's room.

Last night at the party, the gang and I were playing a dirty game of truth or dare. It was fun and entertaining, until it was Cat's turn. She chose to a dare and all she had to do was kiss the hottest person in the room.

It was her own decision to make and I would have bet money on it, that she was going to kiss Beck. If I had done that, I would have lost all of my money because she didn't kiss him. I really thought that she was going to do it, but no, she kissed me instead.

I know it sounds insane, but only because Cat never showed any signs that she like me. That is why I feel so confused. She could have kissed Beck, Andre, or even Robbie, but she just had to choose me.

I just can't wrap my finger as to why she would kiss me out of all people. Was she trying to mess with me? If she was, then it's working.

I feel so confused because I don't know why she kissed me and at the same time I feel thrilled because she did. I'm not going to lie, when Cat kissed me I felt a tiny swarm of butterflies fly through my stomach.

I ran away and drove home quickly because I was scared at first. I don't know why I scared, but it doesn't matter anymore. This time I'm not scared, after last night, I know in my heart that I do like Cat a lot.

I enjoyed the kiss we shared, even though it came by surprise and was brought upon by a dare. That kiss made me feel content and happy and I would love to do it again. But I still have no idea why she did it and I don't know if she enjoyed it as much as I did.

There's only one way to find out if she did. I have to ask here. I'm at my locker getting my things and I'm waiting for Cat. It's almost time for first period to start and she's still not her yet. I'm a little worried; she's usually early, but today must be different.

What if she stayed home because she has a huge nasty hangover? If she does, then that's not good because I desperately need to talk to her.

I look away from Cat's locker and see Beck at his. Maybe he knows where she is. I walk toward him and I see that he looks like he is deteriorating. He has shades on to shelter his eyes from the bright lights and his head is resting at the bottom of his locker.

His clothes are wrinkled and his hair is in desperate need of shampoo. I am shocked to say that, for once, Beck doesn't look attractive at all.

"Hey Beck, I need to talk to Cat? Do you know where she is?" I ask him and he lifts his head up. He looks at me with confusion plastered all over his face and he rubs his eyes in pain.

"Why are you talking so loud? Please stop, my head is killing me," he says, sounding sluggish. I roll my eyes and speak in soft voice so he can understand me.

"I'm sorry Beck. Can you just tell me where Cat is?" I ask, in a soft low voice.

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom."

"Thanks," I say and I pat him on his back. He puts his heads back down in his locker and I go inside the girl's bathroom.

I walk in and see that Cat is putting on makeup, which is a waste because a girl like her doesn't need it at all. She's wearing blue shorts that stop just below her knees and a pink tank top. I look at her and she looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Hey Tori!" She says and I smile back.

"Hi Cat….can I talk to you about something?" I ask, nervously. I was a little scared to be bringing this topic up, but I just had to do it.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?" She says and I glance down at the bathroom stalls to make sure that no one else was here.

"I want to talk about what happened last night at Beck's party," I say, and she nods her head, waiting for me to continue. "Well I want to know why you did what you did when we were playing truth or dare," I say, hoping she understands what I'm trying to say.

"I'm sorry Tori, but I have no idea what you're talking about," she says, with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh c'mon, you know what I'm talking about. Remember we were all playing truth or dare and then it was your turn to pick. You chose to do a dare and all you had to do was kiss the hottest person in the room," I explain.

"And who did I kiss?" She asks and I look at her like she just pushed a baby off a cliff.

"Me, you kissed me Cat and all week I've been trying to figure out why you did it," I say and Cat just looks even more confused. "Why'd you do it?" I ask and it feels like I've been dying to know the answer to the question.

"Honestly Tori, I had a lot of drinks and I don't remember anything that happened last night," she says and disappointment takes over my body.

"You mean you honestly don't remember anything?" I ask, just to be sure.

"I'm sorry Tori, I really don't remember," she says.

"No…it's okay I understand. Everybody was drunk last night, it's no surprise you don't remember," I say, with a weak smile.

"Yeah, that party was really crazy. You should have stayed," she says with a laugh. I put on a fake smile and Cat turns to walk out the door. Before she walks out the door, she turns around and looks at me.

"Oh and if I did kiss you like you said I did, then I'm sorry. I was drunk and it didn't mean anything so you don't have to worry," she says with a smile.

She walks out the door after that and I stay behind. Once Cat is gone, I start to cry. I should be thrilled and relieved that my best friend doesn't have any romantic feelings for me, but I'm not. I feel very dejected. My heart feels like it's being torn apart into tiny little pieces because the kiss that made me feel so wonderful, didn't mean anything to Cat.

It was only the alcohol talking. Cat didn't kiss me because she liked me. She kissed me because she was drunk and high. She even said it herself, that kiss only happened because she was drunk. It didn't mean anything to her, it was just a meaningless action inspired by alcohol.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone had a good New Year and thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the last chapter.


	4. Better Left Unsaid

A/N: Longest chapter in the story and also the last one. It has been fun writing this story and I would like to thank everyone who read/favorited/reviewed/followed my story. Thank you and enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Four

The large flat screen TV portrays loud noises and colorful pictures. My favorite show, Celebrities Underwater, is being played right now, but I'm uninterested. My eyes are on the screen but my mind is elsewhere. I can't seem to focus on the TV show because my attention is directed towards something else.

I try to watch famous superstars swim underwater and for a second, I start to get engrossed in the show, but I lose interest when I remember what happened this morning. I start to daydream and reminisce about the past and I end up with a huge frown on my face.

Just then my big sister, Trina, comes down the stairs with an immense smile on her face. She's wearing a grey hoodie with pink shorts and her hair has curls at the bottom. "Hey sis! What's up?" She says, with excitement and I reply back with less enthusiasm.

"Hey Trina," I say, dejectedly and she notices the sad tone in my voice.

"Aww, what's wrong Tori? Why the sad face?" She asks, and I find it shocking that she would even ask me how I was feeling.

"It's nothing Trina," I lie and I know that Trina won't believe me.

"Tori, you're my sister. I can tell when you're upset so just tell me what's bothering you," she says and I decided that I should just give in. Trina is my big sister after all and even though we always fight, I know I can come to her when I'm having problems.

"Alright, I'll tell you…just don't laugh at me okay?" I say and I cut the TV off. Trina sits next to me on the couch and I turn to face her. I clear my throat before I explain my difficulty. "What if I told you I like someone, but this someone was a girl?" I say and I suddenly regret what I just said.

"Well I would say, it's your life and I'd still love you even if you liked monkeys dressed in clown suits," Trina explains with a loving smile and I feel a sense of relief.

"Okay so I like this girl and she kissed me," I say

"Umm, I don't see how this is a problem. You like a girl and she kissed you. You should be overjoyed!" Trina says and I shake my head.

"No, that's not the problem. The problem is that, this girl only kissed me because she was drunk and she was dared to," I explain and Trina nods her head. "And know I'm starting to think that she doesn't like me as much as I like her," I say and after I'm done talking Trina asks me a question that I was scared to answer.

"Who is this girl you like?"

"Ummm…it's Cat. I like her a lot and when we kissed it was like fireworks and skyrockets. It was amazing, but it didn't even mean anything to her.

"Well how do you know? Did you ask Cat how she felt about the kiss?" Trina says, trying to find the silver lining, but it wasn't there.

"I did, I asked her why she did it and she didn't even remember it happened," I say, miserably. "I should just give up, she doesn't like me."

Trina rubs my back while I frown and she sighs before answering. "I'm sorry that happened Tori, really I am. It sucks when you like someone but they don't even care. It's honestly the worst feeling ever but you're a Vega. You can get through this, I promise." Trina says with a supportive smile and I can't help but crack a small smile.

"I'll tell you what, since you're depressed and I surprisingly don't have any plans, I will go to Wankos Warehouse. I'm going to buy us some candy and rent some movies. We are going to have a sister movie night!" Trina says excitedly. "So what'd you say?"

"I say, it sounds like a plan," I say with a big smile. Trina nods her head and goes back upstairs for five minutes. She comes back down to living room and now instead of wearing pink shorts, she's wearing black jeans. She grabs her car keys and walks towards the door.

"Okay I'm going to the store. I should be back in an hour, I'll see you later," she says and I say goodbye. She walks out the door and I continue to watch TV and this time I focus on the show.

I feel so much better now that I told Trina what was bothering me and I'm really looking forward for our movie night. I need something to take my mind off of Cat and a movie night is perfect.

About twenty minutes has gone by and I'm still sitting on the couch watching TV. I'm waiting for Trina to arrive so we can start watching movies. I'm starting to feel impatient and I'm hoping Trina arrives soon before I fall asleep.

I was about to drift to sleep when the doorbell rang, making me rise up immediately. "Hold on just a minute!" I yell and I get up and walk towards the door. I open the door, expecting it to be Trina, but it wasn't her. It was the one person I was trying not think about.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" I ask, shocked to see her here. I look at her and see she's wearing a dark blue shirt, a white sweater, and blue shorts that stop just below her knees.

"Tori I have to tell you something….." she says with a grave look on her face. She has a small frown plastered on her face and I start to feel concerned.

"Cat, what's wrong? Why are you-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence. I was cut off because, before I knew it, Cat presses her lips up against mine and I feel sparks fly through my head. The kiss lasted for at least ten seconds and when it was time to pull away, I felt so disordered.

"Why did you just kiss me?"

"I lied to you Tori," Cat says and I feel even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to figure everything out.

Cat walks inside my house and I shut the front door. Cat sits down on the couch and I take a seat next to her. Cat looks at me with a gloomy look on her face and she sighs before answering.

"Last night at Beck's party, when we were playing truth or dare, I kissed you because I _wanted _to, not because I was drunk," Cat confesses and I feel a huge weight of doubt lift off of my shoulder. "I didn't even have anything to drink, I promise. I was completely and honestly sober."

"If you were sober then why did you lie to me?"

"I only lied because I didn't know if you liked me back. I was afraid and I didn't know what to say, so I lied. I shouldn't have done that because I could tell by the look on your face, that you were hurt when I told you that the kiss didn't mean anything to me. I feel so bad for lying to you and I'm sorry Tori," Cat apologizes. She looks at me with sorrow in her eyes and I don't say anything. I just sit in silence while Cat looks at me.

"Do you hate me?" She asks in a soft voice and I start to laugh. She looks at me with a confused expression on her face and it makes me laugh even harder. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

"Cat no matter what you do, I could never hate you. I love you and it took me a game of truth or dare to realize it," I say and I grab Cat's soft petite hands. She smiles at me and I swear on my life, she has the cutest smile in the entire world.

"I love you too, Tori and I promise from now on, I'll never lie to you again," she promises and I laugh. "So...does this mean that we're like _together_? Like a couple?" Cat asks, with hope in her eyes and my smile becomes bigger.

"Only if you want to be with me-"

"I do! I really want to be with you Tori," she exclaims and I laugh before agreeing.

"Then I guess we're girlfriend and girlfriend then."

"Does this mean that I can kiss you?" Cat asks and I smirk.

"Yes, you can kiss me anytime you want to."

"Well I want to right now."

"Then go for it," I say with a smile and with that being said, Cat kisses me on the lips and somewhere in this world fireworks just went off in the sky.

I feel butterflies, no not butterflies, but ecstasy. I've never felt so heavenly. I know in my heart that this is where I want to be and I know that I will never love anyone as much as I love Cat. I'm caught up in love and there is no going back. I don't care if it was because of a nasty drunken game of truth or dare, I found someone who makes me happy.

I'm in love and that's all that matters.

* * *

Let me know what you if liked the story and let me know if I should write another one. Thank you.


End file.
